1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various kinds of content have been increasingly shared with various devices owing to the advance of network technology. For example, image data taken by a digital camera can be transferred to, for example, a personal computer, a mobile telephone, a DVD recorder or a television.
As content can be shared with so many devices, it is becoming more difficult for a user of the device having content to know which device the content present in a certain device has been transferred from or which device the content has been transferred to.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-242530 has proposed a system of handling history information on the exchange of content among a plurality of devices, Moreover, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-527056 has proposed sharing the history of user's reviews of content on a peer-to-peer network so that user evaluation of the content can be shared among users.